


Outward Bound

by LaurelSilver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Animal Attack, Camping, Childish speech, Family Fluff, Gen, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaurelSilver/pseuds/LaurelSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jett takes Paula, Joshua and Matthew on a trip. None of them are enjoying it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outward Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Characters:  
> Paula 'Wy' Delprat  
> Jett 'Australia' Kirkland  
> Joshua 'Alaska' Braginski-Jones  
> Matthew 'Canada' Williams  
> Steve (Jett's koala/ The Outback)  
> (Grandad) Arthur 'England' Kirkland

"Are we nearly there yet?" Paula whines.

"Nope," Jett answers cheerily.

Paula and Joshua groan. Jett laughs. Matthew remains silent.

"This backpack is heavy," Joshua grumbles out loud, sounding exactly like Alfred, "This weather is too hot. There are no people here. This sucks."

"Learning sucks," Jett answers bluntly, "Grow a spine. You're learning how to survive the Outback."

"I resent that," Steve snaps.

"Why do I need to be able to survive the Outback?" Joshua groans, "I'm  _Alaskan_. I have no Outback, just a fuckton of snow,"

"Language," Matthew scolds.

"English," is the retort.

Jett laughs again. "There's cooking and stuff, too. A lot of this will be transferrable. And you never know, with climate change you may be thanking me in a couple of centuries."

"Oh, god, I hope not," Matthew whines, "I hate hot weather."

"I'm hungry," Paula yells suddenly. Her mouth is drawn together into a pout, her thick British eyebrows are pulled down into a frown, her feet stomp along moodily.

"There's a clearing up ahead, if I remember right," Jett says, "We can sit down and make some dinner, okay?"

"I want to stop  _now_!" Paula whines.

"Well, we're not. Stop complaining or we'll go straight past it to the beach."

Paula groans, and Joshua shushes her. Jett leads the way through the trees, following a path cut in by multiple people walking the same way leaving gaps in the waist height grass. Paula follows, grumbling under her breath, then Joshua. Matthew brings up the rear, occasionally having to chase his or Joshua's wind-stolen hat.

Something growls from the grass. Paula freezes, and Joshua crashes straight into her.

Jett tuts, and looks around quickly. He drags a long branch out of the grass a couple of paces ahead, and swings it in the direction of the grass, shouting "Fuck off!"

The creature growls again, and the grass shifts about as the creature runs away. Steve kicks his hind legs, and Jett helps him settle back onto his shoulder, having fallen off as Jett attacked the creature.

"What  _was_  that?" Matthew asks.

"Dunno, didn't see it," Jett answers.

"What do you-" Matthew's jaw drops in alarm, "What if it had been dangerous. What if it had felt threatened and attacked you?"

"Then you'd have had a first-hand experience with it, which is exactly what Outward Bound is about."

"Trauma from watching you getting ripped apart by a wild animal is not an experience!" Matthew shrieks.

"I'm fine!" Jett says, beginning to lead the way again, branch being carried like a cane. Paula runs a few steps to keep up with him, Joshua just behind her, his hand wrapped tightly in hers in fear. Matthew stares at Jett in shock a few seconds before he follows.

Reaching the clearing, Paula and Joshua throw their bags down and collapse to the ground.

"Right! Shall we make a campfire then?" Jett asks cheerily.

"Does making a campfire require me getting up?" Joshua asks.

"Yes."

"Then no, let's not do that."

Matthew laughs as he sits down heavily. "We've got travel stoves anyway."

"Shush, Mattie, they're not going to learn anything from  _travel stoves_!" Jet snaps.

"Since when have you cared about my learning?" Paula says, "Whenever you start teaching me you get distracted by the cute animals in the books. Then you decide it's lunch time. Then nap time. Then basically any excuse you can think of to not have to sit in a room full of books."

"Would you rather go to your Grandad Arthur for school?"

"No!"

"Stop complaining then!"

Matthew sniggers at them both, travel stove heating up. He searches through his bag for food. "Jett, this food is mostly vegemite."

"Of course it is!" Jett scoffs, "Vegemite is the  _best_."

"It's really not."

Joshua searches through his bag, finding mostly vegemite. Curiously, he unscrews one of the lids, dips the tip of his pinky in the thick black liquid and placing it directly in the middle of his tongue.

" _Blergh_!" he spits, dropping the jar and convulsing away from it.

Paula laughs out loud as Matthew fusses over the Alaskan, feeding him water until the taste is gone.

"Mama Can'da," Joshua whines, pulling the pout all three of his parents melt over, "Can we go home? I don't wike it here."

"Don't cave, Mattie," Jett says warningly, "Don't fall for the cuteness."

Joshua's pout intensifies, and fat tears start to gather in the corners of his eyes, "Pwease, Mama Can'da."

"Alright, sweetie," Matthew sighs, and Joshua cheers, holding Matthew's hand as he gets up.

"Guess you don't wanna go surfing then," Jett says loudly.

Joshua stops, Matthew stopping a few paces later. "Surfing?"

"Yes. The beach is only about an hour away. We were going to do boat skills and water skills, and we could have gone surfing but if you don't wanna come anymore-"

"No! I wanna go surfing!" Joshua interrupts.

"But I thought you and  _Mama Can'da_  were going home!"

"Yeah, because this stupid trip sucked until you mentioned surfing."

"I was kinda enjoying it, to be honest," Paula pipes up, "It's just a bit tiring."

"Oh, you  _would_ ," Joshua sticks his tongue out at Paula.

"Does this mean you and  _Mama Can'da_  are staying?" Jett asks.

"It looks that way," Matthew responds. Honestly, he'd been glad to have an excuse to leave, but now there is no escape from the Outback. Steve stares at him from Jett's shoulder.

"Would  _Mama Can'da_  help me make some lunch?"

"I don't know, does  _Papa 'Stralia_  need help?" Matthew retorts.

"I have never called this knobhead 'Papa' in all my life," Paula snorts.

"Thanks, Paula, love you too," Jett says.


End file.
